charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanishing Spell
The Vanishing Spell is a spell in the Book of Shadows and cast multiple times by Paige and also by Piper. The effects will cause the desired "object of objection" to disappear completely. Uses Paige Matthews was the first of the sisters to discover this spell while she was working at South Bay Social Services. Since her friend and co-worker, Billy, was getting ridiculed because of his acne by another co-worker, Donnie, Paige cast this spell to clear up his complexion. Paige also used this spell on one of her abused clients from South Bay, Carolyn. The spell worked so well that it won her a promotion however she was unable to accept due to the personal gain aspect of the spell. The third time Paige cast this spell was at the aftermath of Cole's vanquish. The place was a disaster and federal agents were looking for Cole, so to clean the place up Paige aided with this spell. ("Hell Hath No Fury", "Charmed and Dangerous, Womb Raider, "Marry-Go-Round") A year later, this spell was cast by Piper while under the influence of a Witch Doctor's magic. She was in a deep obsession for cleaning the manor that she felt she needed to start from scratch, thus vanishing the entire house--including, Phoebe who was inside. However, thinking quickly on her feet, Piper was able to create a reversal spell thus bringing back the manor and Phoebe. ("House Call") A year after that, Piper used the spell to make the Golden Gate Bridge vanish, in order to expose magic to the city, to flush out The Cleaners, to get Wyatt back from their possession. Appendicies Vanishing Spell ::(Book of Shadows text:) :Let the Object :of Objection :Become but :a Dream :As I cause :the Seen :to be Unseen Personal Gain In association with the spell To Promote Compromise and the Instant Karma Spell in Hell Hath No Fury, Paige suffers the effects of the personal gain aspect, causing her chest to enhance to massive proportions. The personal gain kicks in and Paige faces the consequences because she cast an instant karma spell followed by the vanishing spell, in syncronicity with each other since the spell was cast to improve Billy's appearance, somewhat objectifying him with the words "object of objection", the spirits "improved" her appearance making her a "sexual object"; Donnie previously commented on her appearance before she cast the spells. To reverse the effects caused by the combination of these spells, Phoebe fixed the problem by reciting a spell reading thus: "Guiding Spirits, Hear my plea...Annul this magic, let it be." However, Paige comments that Phoebe's spell worked too well and her chest is a bit smaller than originally. Note: *Piper mentions this spell can result in personal gain in Marry-Go-Round after it causes Phoebe to vanish. :Paige: Something you said is bothering me. Why would there be a backfire to the vanishing spell? :Piper: Personal gain, I guess. *Everytime this spell has been used there's been negative ramifications, except when used to remove traces of Cole's vanquish and Caroline's bruises. Piper's Reversal Spell :Let the Object :of Objection :Return :So that it's :Existence :may be :Reaffirmed. Gallery Image:Donnie.jpg|Billy before Paige casts spell Image:DonnieBilly.jpg|Donnie insults Billy saying, "Hey, clearosol, whats poppin". Image:DonniePaige.jpg|Paige feels sorry for Billy Image:DonniePaige1.1.jpg|Paige kisses Billy after casting the spell Image:Donniepaige2.jpg|Billy now has clear skin Image:VanishSpellConsequence.jpg|Piper and Phoebe find out what happened to Paige Image:PromoteCompromise.jpg|Paige used the spell to Promote Compromise along with the Vanishing Spell Image:InstantKarma.jpg|In conjuction with the Vanishing Spell and to Promote Compromise, the Instant Karma Spell causes Paige's chest to enhance drastically Image:Vanish1.jpg|Phoebe awakes with red spotted face in Marry-Go-Round Image:Vanish4.jpg|Paige casts the Spell Image:Vanish2.jpg|Phoebe continues scolding Paige Image:Vanish2.5.jpg|Lights surround her face Image:Vanish3.jpg|The spots begin to vanish Image:Vanish5.jpg|Phoebe's complexion is cleared Image:Vanishinvisi.jpg|Phoebe vanishes Image:Vanishingspell.jpg|Page Seen in Used Karma Category:Spells Category:Backfired Spells Category:Book of Shadows entries